Psychomage à domicile
by Lilly-R0se
Summary: Andreas Malefoy se doit recevoir les soins d'une psychomage à domicile. Mais quand la psychomage en question se trouve être Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy ne cache pas son mécontentement. Entre enquête et amour naissant, nos protagonistes ne savent plus où donner de la tête. * RÉÉCRITURE DE LA FICTION*


_**Chapitre 1 : Andreas Scopius Drago Malefoy déteste les voitures.**_

Sa tête appuyée contre le siège arrière, il pensait. Quelques gerbes de vents se faufilaient à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Les lumières dessinaient sur sa peau diaphane des ombres rocambolesques. Tantôt un oiseau, tantôt un arbre, tantôt un nuage.

Andreas Scorpius Drago Malefoy avait toujours détestait les voitures. Ça allait trop vite et ça faisait trop de bruit. L'espèce de fil qui vous oppresse la poitrine et ce bruit sourd lorsque qu'on appuie sur « volant ».

Oui, il détestait les voitures. « Pourquoi ne pas transplaner » avait-il demandé à sa mère. Celle-ci avait répondu sur un ton las « Les moldus, Andreas, les moldus… »

Les moldus ? C'était quoi « des moldus » ? Du haut de ses 6 ans, il connaissait un bon nombre de mots. Mais moldus ne faisait pas partis de son vocabulaire. Sorcier. Baguette. Magie. Ceux-là, il les connaissait. Mais moldus… Non.

Il regarda par la fenêtre les immeubles défiler. Blanc. Noir. Blanc. Brun. Orange. Encore noir. De fines gouttes de pluies se mirent à tomber l'obligeant à refermer la fenêtre. Dans quelques minutes, il serait chez lui.

**°O°**

Hermione Granger avançait tranquillement dans le grand hall de l'hôpital sorcier de Sainte Mangouste. Elle était en avance; son service ne commençait que dans une dizaine de minutes.

La secrétaire, Cornelia la salua. Hermione lui sourit. Elle arriva dans les vestiaires. La brune retira son manteau et enfila son « uniforme ». Doucement, elle referma son casier et sortis. Elle monta au **QUATRIÈME ÉTAGE : PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILÈGES ET ACCIDENTS GRAVES.***

A 25 ans, Hermione, psychomage, était renommée comme étant généreuse, courageuse et surtout, d'un sang-froid inhabituel. Le chef de service, Adam Jones, lui avait proposé de prendre sa place. A 61 ans, « il voulait profiter du restant de vie et de la femme merveilleuse qui lui restait » lui avait-il dit. Mais elle avait refusé. Elle aimait la place qu'elle avait et ne voulait pour rien au monde s'octroyé la jalousie de ses collègues.

Arrivant à l'étage demandé, elle reprit ses esprits et salua ses collègues de travail.

« C'est une bonne journée aujourd'hui », pensa-t-elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Parce que personne, ni même elle n'aurait pu savoir que dans quelques heures, sa vie si bien rangée serait bouleversée d'une manière déroutante…

**°O°**

Andreas Scorpius Drago Malefoy trouvait que sa maman roulait beaucoup trop vite. Son repas remontait doucement, mais sûrement dans sa gorge. Alors, quitte à recevoir les foudres d'Astoria Greengrass Malefoy, il l'avertie que son siège arrière allait être repeint dans quelques secondes si elle ne ralentissait pas.

« Tu vois, Andreas, j'ai toujours raison. Tu manges trop. Tu deviendras comme Goyle, tu le sais ça ? » Répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Voyant que son fils ne répliquais pas, elle quitta la route des yeux une dizaine de secondes pour vérifier que son siège arrière était toujours intact.

Une dizaine de secondes de _trop._ Elle ne vit pas le camion arrivait sur sa droite. Parce que la dernière chose qu'Astoria eu le temps de voir fût le visage apeuré de son fils de 6 ans.

Le camion percuta la voiture avec une force de 73km/h. Le choc fût si violent que la tête de la conductrice percuta le parebrise. Le sang monta au cerveau en 5 secondes*. Ses neurones explosèrent. Son cerveau éclata sur le coup. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Son poignet cassa. Ses yeux se révulsèrent gardant comme dernière image celle de son enfant.

Andreas ne bougeait pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait ce qu'avait été sa mère quelques secondes auparavant. Si belle. Si souriante. Si attentionnée. Si… maman. Il regardait ce corps éclaboussé de sang. Ce corps rempli d'ecchymoses. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore et encore et encore… Et cette ficelle qui ne voulait pas le laissait partir et qui lui broyait la poitrine. Et ce son bruyant qui sortait du volant où la « tête » de sa mère reposait. Et cette odeur de fer qui lui emplissait les narines. Et lui dans tout ça ? Quand rentrait-il à la maison, courir dans les bras de son père en lui criant que « maman l'avait encore appelé Goyle ». En attrapant la main parfaitement manucurée de sa mère pour lui montrait son nouveau dessin. Son tout nouveau dessin qu'elle ne verrait jamais. Ce si beau dessin… Maintenant, il avait une bonne raison de détestait les voitures. Et les moldus. Une très bonne raison.

A quelques mètres de là, un homme encapuchonné souriait. de détournait un camion. Facile de trafiquer un moteur. Facile de provoquer la mort. Facile de voir mourir.

_Trop facile… Vraiment trop…_

**°O°****  
**

Quand Drago Malefoy arriva au ministère, son lieu de travail, son ventre se tordit en un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant tout aller bien. Sa femme et son enfant rentrait à la maison dans quelques minutes et son patron avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur. Mais un poids énorme pesait sur ses épaules.

Laissant son mal de ventre de côté, il salua brièvement sa secrétaire et monta au département des jeux et des sports magiques, là où se trouvait son bureau. Déboutonnant son manteau, il l'accrocha au porte manteau et s'installa à son bureau. Des tas de dossiers l'attendait sagement sur son pupitre.

Une longue journée s'annonçait. Plus longue encore qu'il le croyait.

* * *

*** Les données ne sont peut-être pas exactes. Ça sort directement de mon imagination et je ne suis pas médecin ^^ ! **

**Alors, premier chapitre... Qui n'en dit pas plus que ça. Juste pour mettre en contexte. Pas grand chose à dire. A part peut être que c'est ma première fiction et que j'attend un avis. CONSTRUCTIF :) ! Bon ou mauvais, mais constructif.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera pour samedi prochain. J'essaierais d'être régulière dans mes publications.**

**Bye-bye; Lilly-R0se.**


End file.
